Diphenylamine and fluazinam are known fungicides, the former is mainly used to control storage diseases of fruits and vegetables, and the latter is mainly used to control diseases of field crops.
The compounds having the following general formulas were reported as insecticides, acaricides, fungicides, herbicides, rodenticides or others in the prior art:

Such as patents BR7900462, CH626323, CN1188757, DE2509416, DE2642147, DE2642148, EP26743, EP60951, GB1544078, GB1525884, JP58113151, JP64001774, JP01186849, WO2002060878, WO2005035498, WO2009037707, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,957, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,172, U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,460, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,318, U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,145, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,791, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,820, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,304, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,596 and so on, and ACS Symposium Series (1992), 504 (Synth. Chem. Agrochem. III), 336-48; Journal of the Chemical Society (1951), 110-15, etc. all reported the compounds having above general formulas.
In addition, the compounds of the following general formulas were mentioned in Chemische Berichte (1962), 95 1711-21; Chemische Berichte (1963), 96(7), 1936-44; Journal of Organic Chemistry (1954), 19, 1641-5; Journal of the Chemical Society; Transactions (1913), 103 982-8 and Journal of the Chemical Society, Transactions (1921), 119, 187-92 and so on, but without any bioactivity reported.

The preparation method of the following compound was published in U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,263:

The compounds having the structure of general formula I were not reported in the prior art.